Alguien me puede decir que pasa aqui?
by The -cute-writer13
Summary: Con un perfecto plan y con un poco de suerte, Ginny y Hermione podran conquistar a las personas que aman


**Disclaimer: **

Harry: Nosotros no pertenecemos a

Ginny: thecoolwiter13 sino

Parvati: a la gran

Lavander: y celebre

Hermione: escritora

Ron: JK. Rowling

Ginny: Que lindo esta Harry!

Todos (incluyendo a Los que no fueron nombrados): NO VIENE AL CASO GINEBRA WEASLEY!!!

**Acto 1: Una carta inesperada**

**Escena: Buena pregunta Hermione, buena pregunta**

**Narradora:** Eran las dos de la mañana y en el dormitorio de chicas, en la sala común de Gryffindor alguien no podía dormir. Unos ojos color caramelo pertenecientes a la chica del pelo enmarañado, Hermione Granger, comenzaban a observar alrededor suyo, para ver si es que todos dormían. En efecto todos tenían los ojos cerrados al menos eso vió Hermione por lo que decidió levantarse y dirigirse sigilosamente hacia la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Casi se cae del susto, cuando Lavander comenzó a hablar en sueños pero con un movimiento rápido salió de la habitación. Llegó hasta el sofá pero en eso escucho el chirrido de una puerta cerrándose, eso significaba solamente una cosa (aparte de que necesitaba un mantenimiento), esa noche iba a tener compañía. Para su sorpresa una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos azules se dieron a descubrir. Era Ron, él aun no se había percatado de que Hermione estaba cerca. Ella era la única persona en la cual él pensaba. Mayormente siempre bajaba a la salita para pensar como podía declarársele. En eso la vió, se quedo petrificado, se preguntaba que hacia sentada ahí en el sofá.... ¿Pensar?

**Hermione:** Ron, Ron

(Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo, sin levantar mucho la voz)

**Hermione: **¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?

**Ron: **Eso es lo que yo me pregunto

(Dijo él mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione)

**Hermione: **No puedo dormir

**Ron:** Que vas a poder con lo tanto que estudias, ya te acostumbraste a no dormir

**Hermione: **Bueno, ......y tu porque estas aquí?

**Narradora: **Ron no le iba a decir definitivamente la verdad

**Ron:** Por supuesto que no!

**Hermione:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Ron:** no olvídalo

**Escena: ¿Pig? Y...la nota misteriosa **

**Narradora:** A Ron Se le estaba ocurriendo una respuesta a la pregunta anterior cuando alguien gritó, provenía del cuarto de chicas

Hermione corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe. Vió que Parvati estaba debajo de su cama, y Lavander estaba, también, debajo de su cama. Ambas tenían cara de susto, y buscaban algo desesperadamente con la

mirada.

**Hermione: **¿qué pasa?

**Parvati: **Hay un bicho raro volando.... y nos da miedo (Finalizó con voz de bebe)

**Hermione: **Pero......aaah!

**Narradora: **En eso Hermione vió como una diminuta lechuza se acercaba volando hacia ella, pero con su capa la atrapó, antes de que se escapara de nuevo

**Hermione: **Je, Je, ahora eres mío, Pig

**Lavander: **Pig? (agrego saliendo debajo de la cama) una lechuza llamada Pig, mmmm, que extraño

**Hermione:** Bueno parece que la nota es para mí (dijo mientras se echaba en su cama)

**Narradora: **Hermione comenzó a leer el pergamino detenidamente, cada palabra la asombraba más

**Parvati:** ¿De quien es la nota Hermi?

**Lavander:** ¿Acaso es de algún admirador secreto? (Pregunto con malicia en la voz)

**Parvati:** No seas tonta Lavander, Hermione no tiene tiempo para eso, verdad Hermi?, Hermi?

**Narradora: **Demasiado tarde Hermione Granger ya estaba durmiendo las pocas horas que quedaban, con una sonrisa en la cara, Parvati y Lavander decidieron también hacer lo mismo pero sin antes revisar si todavía estaba esa amenaza de lechuza, pero Pig ya se había ido con una recompensa en la pata y una nota de respuesta en su estomago, no esperen!!!!, al revés, jejeje upss

Todos: ¬ ¬ ! 

**Narradora: **Bueno, Oh si !!, el abandonado y solitario Ron, sin (aunque usted no lo crea) una respuesta para la pregunta de por qué estaba ahí a esas horas, un poco abatido por la situación subió a su dormitorio y decidió ya no bajar mas para no quedar como un tonto

**Acto 2 : Miércoles por la mañana** **Escena: La intriga**

**Narradora: **Al día siguiente aun con una sonrisa en la cara, Hermione salió a tomar desayuno, con un poco de ojeras las amigas inseparables salieron de sus respectivas camas. Mientras Lavander se maquillaba, Parvati se cepillaba, y así comenzó de nuevo la curiosidad

**Parvati:** ¿Crees que Hermione haya recibido una notita de amor? (dirigiéndose a Lavander)

**Lavander:** No creo que tenga mucha suerte en eso, pero Los milagros suceden, además si es eso, quisiera saber de quién era la nota (dijo con una expresión de decisión en el rostro)

**Lavander: **voy hacer que hable!

Narradora: Lavander cogió sus libros y Parvati la siguió, un momento...Parvati no te olvidas de algo?

**Parvati:** Lavander!!!! Espérame, mis libros!!!!

**Escena: Hey, recibí la respuesta!!**

**Narradora: **Ginny Weasley despierta a causa de la alarma, la apaga aun soñolienta y se levanta lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados, en eso la jaula de Pig se cae

**Ginny: **oye, Pig ten mas cuidado, Pig? (Una pequeña Lechuza aparece entre las sabanas)

**Ginny:** Con que pasando la noche en la lechuzeria, no?, oh!, la nota gracias

**Narradora:** La pelirroja, la lee y con una sonrisa dice...

**Ginny:** Perfecto

**Narradora:** Ginny estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando, no esperen...Ginny no piensas salir en piyama, verdad?

**Ginny:** Upss

**Narradora:** ¬ ¬, Andan un poco distraídos hoy en día los personajes, en que se estarán distrayendo

Continuara...............

Thecoolwriter13


End file.
